fulcrumfandomcom-20200215-history
Fulcrum: First Age
Overview __NEWSECTIONLINK__ "After the actions of Sarial the world of Sanis was now dragged into constant change and conflict.To control the surface the Elves of Aureval were created. Beings to both inhabit and control the land, building a great connected empire with a sole purpose of keeping the races of Sarial within the balance. However a shift in balance is taking place. Wherever the Elves are too spread thin or wherever their eyes do not oversee carefully humans have been building up settlements and forts all across the world. In the far Western lands of Otyral the Dwarves invade the lands of both Demons and Dragons pushing them further and further towards the Hellfire's core. In the Southern lands of Ival, the Elves have already been pushed out unable to withstand the forces of Giants and their alliance with the local Humans. '' ''You, a new Soul Fulcrum have been chosen along with others of your kind to assist in the downfall of Elves in Otyral, removing both Aureval and Daelis influence on this area of the Overworld, ending the First Age of Elves." - Lady Vixxine of Fate At its current state Sanis is a planet currently in constant balance but after eight centuries of the Shards of Life being created this is beginning to change. The skies and overworld currently are under control of the Aureval races, specifically the Elves. Creature made to mirror all of Sarial's beings yet infused with great skills of their needed crafts and skills, being excellent warriors, archers, mages, blacksmiths and engineers respectively. But now with their own Empire now becoming complacent their entire hold of Ival was instantly faded and with forces from all over Sanis moving to respond the entire Empire is threatened to fall all over the place. The First Age is arguably peaceful, with the overlords of the lands knowing how to both manage the 'lesser' races and the world has no knowledge yet of wars or large scale battle. Sanis is unscarred, humans are not yet able to control the strong forces of magic but all races of Sarial have a united goal, to spread and take hold of their lands from these cold overlords meaning they currently have many strong allies. But even as the end looks like a slow inevitable course for the Elven Empire over the next century many even in the Sarial races still wish for this peace to continue regardless of the crimes committed to uphold it. The land of Otyral is overseen by mainly the Goldstrand Elves are controlled by the Lady Uivus. The Goldstrand are most known for their warriors and combat prowess which is why the Fulcrum has taken place here, most stuck in the balance and needing change for either side to take clear victory. Regardless of what happens in Otyral the Elven Empire will eventually fall with no assistance and relying only on itself, however the future for humanity as a potential powerhouse on Sanis will be decided by how quickly they establish a stronghold on Otyral and spread outwards. Major Locations * The Archways * Venatum * Galata * Skilla * Serocarn Forest * Mt. Opilus Minor Locations * Valua The human settlement where the game begins. It has grown to become quite independant of Lady Uivus' control in recent years but with the fear of rebellion growing, the Elves have begun to constantly harrass the people of the settlement. * Opilus Passage * Cave of Assilid * Celestine Mines * Venatum Mausoleum Major Characters * Lady Uivus The ruler of Otyral and leader of the Goldstrand Elves, undefeated in combat she is respected over the entire domain. As the most powerful stronghold of the Elven Empire and with much of her army now fighting and defending the lands of Ival she now holds the entire Empire together alone, the Emperor seemingly apathetic to his territories falling apart. With the stress building on her and time running out she begins a campaign of drastic actions upon the Sarial Races in Otyral and beginning to independently branch into the other domains of the Empire. * High Priestess Enalia * Roziah Minor Characters Map Otyral Souless Ones Factions * The Goldstrand * Underdwellers * Nolvornia * Marcher Alliance * The Vigics Origins This is how your party and characters start out their lives, their backgrounds that will influence their statistics and knowledge for the future journey. Available party options: Destitute, Artisan, Quasi-Nobility Destitute Origins * Thief * Begger * Orphan * Wild Child * Rat Catcher * Servant * Farmhand * Hunter's Child Artisan Origins * Blacksmith's Child * Chaplain Apprentice * Messenger * Child Minstrel * Footman's Child * Watchman's Child * Physician's Child * Apothecary's Assistant Quasi-Nobility Origins * Knight's Child * Page * Manor Heir * Banker's Child * Painting Prodigy * Disgraced Heritage * Elvish Scribe Apprentice * Spymaster's Child